Kilahan
by Razen Arclight
Summary: Anak seperti ini, bukan tipe Chihiro. Sumpah, bukan. Chihiro sama sekali tidak menahan napas saat melihat helai perak terurai rapi anak itu ketika menerawang.


_**Story By:**_ **Bekantan Hijau.**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Yuki Midorikawa & Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

 _ **Crossover: Natsume Yuujinchou & Kuroko no Basuke.**_

 _ **Rate: K**_

 _ **Genre: Drama.**_

 _ **Warning: Typo, scene BL, semi-loli, some mistakes EYD.**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **Kilahan**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Sekalipun menjabat sebagai makhluk paling skeptis di dunia, tak ayal pula kadang kala iseng melihat keimutan dunia.

Ehem. Maaf, salah.

Chihiro membolak-balik sebuah buku. Sampul depan dan belakang diperhatikan dengan seksama. Akhir-akhir ini banyak tugas kuliah yang minta dibegal, berujung ia suka lupa sesuatu tanpa sadar.

Dua hari lalu, dompetnya nyaris tertinggal di bus. Kemarin sore, ia tak sadar memakai jaket dalam keadaan terbalik. Sekarang dia lupa sudah punya light novel yang ada di tangannya atau belum. Ingin mencari yang sudah terbuka, sialnya cuma ada yang masih terbungkus rapi.

Gambar gadis unyu di sampul, familiar baginya. Hanya saja, buku ini punya beberapa seri, dan itulah yang—sialnya—ia lupakan. Chihiro sudah punya seri keberapa saja?

Bahkan dia belum sempat membaca satu pun sejujurnya. Tugas lebih rewel ketimbang tumpukan novel yang menangis minta dibaca.

Pusing, Chihiro memilih mengembalikan buku ke raknya semula.

Masalahnya, ia tak bisa sembarangan beli. Karena Chihiro termasuk golongan yang mau beli beras setengah kilo pun harus berpikir lima kali terlebih dahulu. Meski hidupnya bercukupan, kebutuhan akan asupan gadis-gadis manis di novel bukanlah hal yang mudah dipenuhi.

Karena kuliah juga butuh uang. Ini memasuki zaman di mana apabila mau lulus, berikan amplop berisi tunai.

Chihiro pening. Andai tidak lima kali gagal lulus, Chihiro lebih sudi mengangsurkan uangnya pada penjaga kasir dengan lima buah novel di tangan. Huh, tuntutan dunia itu selalu menganggunya memenuhi nutrisi asupan.

Kedua tungkainya dibawa ke rak lain. Sebetulnya ini rak yang paling ogah didatangi, tetapi wajib untuk disamperi. Dosennya tak kalah bawel meminta tugas sesuai selera. Mau tak mau, asupannya dikorbankan untuk bahan referensi tugas.

Bangke, loh.

Tluk!

Berjengit, Chihiro mengerling ke sebelah.

"A-ah! Maaf!"

Seragam SMA dan tas sekolah menjadi fokus Chihiro. Ck, bocah ternyata. Sedang apa dia di sini?

" _Sensei_! Jangan keluyuran sembarangan!"

Chihiro mengerutkan kening. Remaja itu berlari kecil menangkap ... apa itu? Kucing? Bukan. Rakun? Musang? Besar sekali.

"Raknya banyak. Kalau pergi seenaknya, susah kucari!" Anak itu mengomel pada makhluk aneh di gendongannya. Ya, ampun, bahkan wajahnya pun jelek sekali.

Chihiro melangkah mendekat.

"Duh ..."

"Di sini dilarang membawa binatang."

Tersentak, sontak kepala menoleh ke belakang.

Chihiro menerawang singkat kala iris perak kehijauan bertemu pandang dengan mata kelabunya.

"Bina—O-oh! Ini?" Anak itu tertawa gagap. "Ini ... tas! Iya, tas! Cuma tas binatang! Aha-ahaha ...!"

Tertawanya dipaksakan.

Sungguh kentara sedang berdusta. Diam-diam Chihiro mengeluh dalam batinya. Mata pelajaran Chihiro yang sedang bangsat-bangsatnya di kampus saat ini tentang fisiognomi, ekspresi wajah mana bisa berdusta.

Tidak ada bakat berbohong. Sungguh menggelikan.

"Kamu."

"B-benar, kok! Ini cuma ta—"

"Resleting tasmu terbuka."

Mengerjap-ngerjap dua kali, merespon ucapan Chihiro. Anak itu menunduk ke arah tasnya, lalu panik menutup tas.

Ini bukan panik karena tidak menyangka bahwa tasnya terbuka, tetapi panik karena ia salah sangka Chihiro hendak mengatakan apa barusan. Itu tertampang jelas pada perubahan raut wajahnya.

Hh ... anak naif.

"Berhati-hatilah," pesan Chihiro singkat. Tubuhnya berbalik sebelum melangkah pergi.

"U-uh, iya. Terima kasih."

Anak seperti ini, bukan tipe Chihiro. Sumpah, bukan. Chihiro sama sekali tidak menahan napas saat melihat helai perak terurai rapi anak itu ketika menerawang.

Favorit Chihiro itu gadis manis di novel. Titik.

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **The End**_

 _ **xXx**_


End file.
